1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device to form a multi-color image.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image-forming device, such as Japanese Patent application publication No. 2002-31933, forms a multi-color image as follows. Firstly, a plurality of developing units forms developer images sequentially on a plurality of corresponding image bearing members (or on one image bearing member, in the four-cycle method) on which latent electrostatic images are formed. Then, those developer images are transferred sequentially to a transfer recipient such as a sheet of paper or an intermediate transfer body.